


Renegade Witch

by I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I will probably ship pearl with a lot of people, Multi, Other, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity/pseuds/I_Desire_No_Mans_Pity
Summary: (ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I have a lot of great ideas for this fic, but I want to do a few other things first. It'll come back eventually) Pearl, a rebellious teenage orphan, finds out she has magical powers which she can express thanks to a gem which appears on her forehead in dire situations. Not long after that she's allowed to attend classes at a Witch Academy, aimed to teach her to control those newly found powers. But the young girl doesn't respond well to authority and her life gets thrown upside down when she gets tossed into a pattern of studying, sharing a dorm with other girls and coming to terms with a sudden crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi, I wanted to write something different to Roommates and Pearl Meets World, but I think I might have hit rock bottom with this idea. Anyways - if you're reading my other fics - I will be updating PMW REAL SOON, I swear, and the Roommate Extras should come along somewhere next week. Thank you as always for being so awesome.
> 
> I really want to see where this goes so I'm just going to make my own Hogwarts/Miss Cackle's Academy with the gems. Don't pay too much attention to Pearl's ship tags - those may change along the way. The Lapidot tags are completely valid, I always add Lapidot.
> 
> So, I really hope you enjoy this. I've added a prologue - just like in Roommates - to set the scene a little, but I promise full length chapters in the future. Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Also, have a few character descriptions:
> 
> Pearl - Rebel who tries to screw the school system up.  
> Peridot - Top of the class except when it comes to sport, no one really likes her in the beginning as she's a know-it-all.  
> Amethyst - Class clown who covers up her issues with humor.  
> Jasper - Tough girl who has trouble associating with others and often responds with violence.  
> Lapis - Aristocratic witch from a good family who got kicked out from her old school.  
> Rose - Another witch from a good family who carries dark secrets around.  
> Mystery Girl - Rose's non-magical twin who goes to another school.  
> Sapphire - A shy witch from a good family who keeps to her studies.  
> Ruby - Daughter of the janitor who has free tuition and tries to hide it.  
> Blue Pearl - Nobody really knows what's up with her.  
> Yellow Pearl - A real snob who claims to be from a rich wizard family.
> 
> (I will complete this eventually)
> 
> Main Tumblr  
> http://saranghaezz501.tumblr.com
> 
> Lapidot - PearlRose Tumblr  
> http://lapidot-rainbowquartz.tumblr.com

** Prologue **

 

 **S** mall raindrops drooped down from the roofs above the dark alley, where a single figure could be found leaning against a wall. It was a girl, not older than sixteen, wearing a short leather black jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was short and red, and it hung a little over one eye. She was holding a cigarette in one hand while lighting it with the other and something in her mannerism would have made you think she couldn’t possibly be that young. But Pearl had just turned sixteen, not two days ago, and she was smoking alone in a dark alley.

She had been in the system since she was twelve, as her parents had died in a car crash four years ago. Logically, Pearl had never been the same after that, growing into a rebellious teenager that would not and could not live with the same family for more than a few months. In the end, she had found a job at a local diner and was allowed to sleep there in the attic, as long as she worked extra hours and helped keep the place clean. Pearl had started to ditch school – even though she had always been a brilliant student – and now worked at the diner fulltime, never thinking about her future. She had already given up on that.

What was having a future really? She blew some smoke out of her mouth and watched it twirl away into the distance. Most people saw it as a pattern of goals: going to school, going to college, getting a job, getting married, having children… All of that sounded extravagant to Pearl, who thought life was too short to work hard for all those things. Any of those things could be taken away so easily too…

The tall girl was momentarily distracted as a sharp light shone in her face and a burly police officer appeared in sight. He didn’t seem older than his late twenties and he smelled of alcohol slightly. Pearl frowned, wondering if he was off duty.

“Hey lovely.”

She cringed. Why didn’t they run closed psychological tests on Empire City police officers? Most of the ones she had come across had tried to hit on her…

“What are you doing here all by yourself?”

Pearl turned her head slowly towards him with a disgusted look upon her face.

“I’m just taking a break from work.” She said, through gritted teeth. “I work in the diner.”

The police officer didn’t seem to care about that and took a step closer.

“Don’t you go giving me attitude, sweetheart…” He started.

At that moment the mild anger that Pearl had been feeling transformed into hot boiling rage which surprised the girl. She felt a tingling sensation rush through her body and concentrate in her forehead, as if she were a volcano about to burst. And burst she did for not two seconds later a beam of light came out of her forehead and levitated the offensive police officer in the air, casting him a few yards away. Pearl dropped to her knees in the rain, shivering as if all energy had been drained out of her. What had just happened? Had she just emitted some kind of laser from her head? Was she dreaming?

She felt a monster headache starting to grow as the sound of the rain grew louder, mixed slightly with distant police sirens. No wonder… Such a beam of light would not have gone unnoticed… Pearl tried to look around but her vision was slightly blurry and when – after an amount of time she couldn’t measure herself – she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew something was wrong, very wrong with her. Whatever had happened, whatever this was, her life from now on would never be the same…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Full length chapters coming soon ^^


End file.
